Big Time Return !
by twilightBTRfan1
Summary: Tori comes back from New Zealand, and she was dating someone. Tori and Logan had to break up because she was leaving. When she comes back, Logan is already dating someone else too. What will happen ? Not the best summary !
1. Going Back To Los Angeles

**The characters do not belong to me, all rights go to the directors of the show, Nick and Disney channel. The songs are also not mine. I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Tori's POV**-

**Manager:**_ Hey guys ! I have bad news for you'll, the movie got_ cancelled.  
**Tori:** WHAT ? WHY ? WHEN? and WHY ?  
**Manger:** I don't know they told me this morning, but they didn't tell me why.  
**Charlie:** But we have worked really hard on the movie, that's not fair at all.  
**Manager:** I am so sorry you guys, if I could I would do anything, but I can't.

Great just great ! We had worked on this movie for six months, and they just decided to cancelled it. That's just means we wasted six moths of our lifes doing nothing ! I don't even know what we are suppose to do now. The manager started to say that the directors weren't feeling the movie, so they just cancelled everything.

**Wen:** What are we suppose to do now ?  
**Manager:** Well, since the movie got cancelled that means that Tori, Justin, and PJ have to go back to Los Angeles.  
**Tori, Justin, and PJ:** WHAT ?  
**Manager:** Sorry guys, but we can't afford for you guys to stay.  
**Mo:** Fine, if they leave, we all leave together.  
**Manager:** That's fine with me, but were are you'll going to stay?  
**Tori:** They can stay in my house, its really big.  
**Stella**: Thanks Tori, we love you.  
**Tori:**I love you guys too. I am really happy you guys are coming home with me, I could never be without you guys .

The only thing that worry me as that I had to go back and see Logan and Demi together. I mean he is me ex and she is my ex-best friend and it would be weird seeing them everyday together. Even though am dating Spencer now, it would still be weird because I don't know if I still have feelings for Logan.

**Justin:** What do we do now ?  
**PJ:** Well I guess we have to pack.  
**Juliet:** Yeah I think we should hurry, so we can all go out one last time in New Zealand, you know in case we never come back here.  
**Tori:** That's a great idea ! (I said hugging Spencer)  
**All**: Yeah  
**Scott:** We could go to the beach then get Ice Cream ?  
**Wen and Charlie**: That sounds good !  
(we all laughed)

We went to the beach and got Ice Cream, it was really fun. When we got back at 1am they told us that we had to leave now because the plane would leave at 3am and that was the last play that was going to Los Angeles in 3 weeks. We got our suitcases and we left to the airport. I sat next to Spencer and Mo was sitting next to us too.

We got to Los Angeles like at 5 pm, but there was a lot of traffic. That's when I remembered that no one knew I was coming, not even my dad or my mom. We got in different taxi's and I told the guy were to take us. We got to my house and everyone was there. My uncles, aunts, cousins, friends, basically almost all the people I know, even Logan and Demi were there. I didn't want to knock the door, so I told Justin to knock ,we had forgotten our keys in New Zealand. No one answered the door, so we just opened it. Everyone was shocked when they saw us. Dad came to hug my brothers and me. I got I call from one of my friends Daniela, and while I was talking to her I wave at the other people then mom came to hug me. Without paying attention to someone else I turned around to my friends that came with me and motion them so they would follow me.

**Wen:** Wow, that was embarrassing, yet surprising. Tori I didn't know you had that much of relatives.  
**MO:** Yeah, I thought you had less relatives.  
**Tori:** Oh trust me I have more. (wen looked confused)  
**Spencer:** Tori can I talk to you for a minute.  
**Tori:**Yeah, lets go over here. ( I was also confused but then I figure what was he going to ask me.)

I took him far away from the others so we would have I private conversation. I didn't want them to hear us if Spencer started to get mad or something. He grabbed my hand, and he was holding it. Then he grabbed my face and he started talking.

**Spencer:** So, how do you feel ?  
**Tori:** About what ?  
**Spencer:** You know, about Logan.  
**Tori:** Oh, (took a deep breath) what do you want to know exactly ?  
**Spencer:** I just want to know if you felt sad when you saw him with Demi, or if your feeling are the same about him ?  
**Tori:** Spencer, I love you, and no, I didn't felt sad and my feeligs didn't came back. ( I kissed him )  
**Spencer:** Really ? (he said with a big smile)  
**Tori:** Really.  
**Spencer:** I love you.  
**Tori:** I love you more. (we both hugged and kissed each other)  
**Spencer:** Lets go back with our friends then they are going to start saying stupid things.  
**Tori:**Yeah you're right.

Dad came to look for us and then he found us. I introduce him to my friends but then he told us to go say hi to the other ones so we did.

**Dad(Franco):** Can you guys go outside and say hi to the other ones? They still can't belive you guys are here.  
**Justin:** Yeah, will be there in a few.  
**Franco:** I still can't belive you guys are here too.  
**Tori:** Love you dad.  
**Franco:** oh here we go again.  
**Tori:** What (I said in an offended person voice)(the other ones laughed0  
**Franco:** How much money do you need ?  
**Tori:** I don't want money (I said lying )  
**Franco:** TORI !?  
**Tori:**Fine I need $200 dollars. Love you daddy !

We went outside and a said hi to everyone, even to Logan and Demi. I introduce my friend again but this time to everyone. They said hi back and they asked me what happen and I told them about the movie not working out so much.

**Andre:** So what happened to the movie ?  
**Charlie:** The directors lost their minds . ( we laughed and everyone else was confused )  
**Wen:** They couldn't feel that the movie was doing good so they decided to cancelled it.  
**Scott:** Wasted six months of our life.  
**Tori:** But it was worth it. (Texting on my phone)  
**PJ and Skylar:** HECK YEAH it was.  
**Justin:** Yeah remember when we went to jail just because we were trying to help Stella.  
**Tori:** Okay, you weren't suppose to say that.  
**Stella:** Well, we had to protect our lemonade.  
**Juliet:** Yeah, that lemonade is important because that's how we named our band.  
**Logan:** Lemonade ?  
**Scott:** No, Lemonade Mouth.  
**Logan**: So you just added "Mouth" in it.  
**Tori:** It was a really sour drink.  
**Logan:**Okay then.

I could see that spencer was a little jealous so I kind of gave him a small punch in the arm. Logan and the others kept looking at me, it felt really uncomfortable. Then Jack, one of my best friends, called me and he said that he wanted to see me.

**Jack:** Hey beautiful, I heard you came back .  
**Tori:** I did. I am in my house right now.  
**Jack:** Why don't you come to my house ? All of our friends are here.  
**Tori:** Really ? OMG !  
**Jack:** Yeah, now stop whatever you are doing, stand up, walk to the door, and I am going to expect you to be her in 5 minutes.  
**Tori:** 5 minutes !?  
**Jack:** Yes, 4 minutes 30 seconds now.  
**Tori:** Okay, okay, am going. Hey guys I have to leave for a little bit, but I will come back soon. Spencer, do you want to come with me ? ( I whispered to him)  
**Spencer:** Yeah, sure, wait were are we going ?  
**Tori:** To one of my friends house.  
**Spencer**: Boy or girl ?  
**Tori:** Boy, but all of my friends are there, and yes boys and girls.  
**Spencer:** Okay, lets go

Logan looked jealous, and Demi was sitting next to him, I felt really uncomfortable, maybe I still had feelings for Logan. Any other way I have to let does feeling go away and quickly because I really like Spencer. It's just that, Logan was there, and when I saw him he made memories come back to my head, that's what I was afraid of. I was afraid of remembering everything we did together before I left.

(As we left, Spencer started talking)

**Spencer:** Your feelings came back again for him, don't lie to me, I can feel it.  
**Tori:** Look spencer, the thing is that when I saw him again, he made me remember the things we did together, and am not going to lie, but some feeling did came back.  
**Spencer:** Tori ?  
**Tori:** Yeah ?  
**Spencer:** If you want to break- (I cut him off)  
**Tori:** NO !  
**Spencer:** Are you su-  
**Tori**: Yes  
**Spencer:** I love you more than anything in the world.  
**Tori:** I love you too.

**So** **guys, this the first chapter, and I don't know if I should keep going. I hope some of you like it, and I need more ideas for the next chapter if you guys want me to continue. Like I said I don't own anything and I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. 33 :):)**


	2. Jealous

**Guys, this is chapter 2, and am sorry if this Fanfiction sucks I really can't think of something good to write about. Like I said I don't own anything.**

Logan's POV -

When I saw Tori, I remembered everything we use to do together. I saw her with that Spencer guy that's in her band, and I have to admit I got a jealous. She said hi, but that was because her dad told her to. Spencer was with her all the time, I know that am dating Demi and Tori is dating Spencer, but I can't see them together without getting jealous.

Kendall: Hey dude, are you okay ?  
Logan: Yeah  
Carlos: Are you sure ?  
James: You looked sad when you saw Tori and Spencer together.  
Logan: It's just that when I saw her she looked so pretty, I mean she's always pretty, but she looked more beautiful.  
James: Yeah, she looked really hot.  
All (except James): Dude !  
James: Am sorry, but is the truth.  
Kendall: So what are you going to do ?  
Carlos: Am going to play hockey.  
James: He meant Logan, dummy  
Logan: I don't know, she is dating spencer, right ?  
Kendall: Well, yeah, but who says she still doesn't have feelings for you ?  
Carlos: Yeah Kendall is right, but we can't forget about Demi, she is your girlfriend, Logan.  
Logan: Don't remind me  
James: We have to remind you dude ! You can't pretend that she doesn't exist.  
Logan: I know dude, I know.

The guys were saying the truth I cant forget that am dating Demi. Its just hard for me to see Tori with another guy. I have to talk to Tori, that's the only way I can find out if she still has feeling for me, because I know I have feelings for her. If she does have feelings for me, I would be the happiest person in the world.

**Tori's POV-**

I wanted to see Logan, I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know if he still has feelings for me, but I cant and I wont talk to him right now. I really like Spencer and I don't want him to be mad at me. Spencer was there when I needed him, and I always enjoy being around him.

Tori: Hey dad  
Franco: Hey sweetie  
Tori: What you doing ?  
Franco: Nothing much, oh I wanted to talk to you.  
Tori: Yeah sure, about what ?  
Franco: About you and your friends going to school.  
Tori: WHAT ?  
Franco: Sweetie, you have to go to school.  
Tori: Okay dad, okay.

I didn't actually like the idea of going back to school because I know that Logan, Demi, and the others go to the same school, and they always give us the same schedule. Its weird but I get it because my dad is the principal, and he is also famous for his business of commercials and magazines. Anyways dad is use to giving us the same schedule, that why I don't want to go.

Tori: Hey guys, where have you'll been ?  
Wen: We were with your friends, They are awesome !  
Stella: Yeah they are awesome  
Scott: they took us to different places we didn't even know about.  
Tori: How nice.  
Mo: Yeah everything was beautiful.  
Charlie: We went to this place called Story Yogurt (yeah I did that on purpose)  
Tori: I love that place ! But were is Spencer ?  
Scott: He's outside  
Tori: Thanks guys, by the way dad told me that we had to go to school starting tomorrow."  
Charlie: WHAT ?  
Tori: I know right, that's what I said.

**Kendall's POV**

I saw Tori walking in the direction of Spencer, Logan was next to me and he did not look happy. He was staring at Spencer with anger, then he saw Tori, and that face turned into happiness.

Kendall: Dude you have to act normal.  
Logan: Am sorry but I cant, I miss her so much.  
James: We know you do, but you cant show it.  
Logan: I cant control myself.  
Carlos: Remember DEMI ! Yeah she's your girlfriend !  
Logan: Demi who ?  
James: DEMI, YOUR GIRLFRIEND !  
Logan: oh yeah her, of course she's my girlfriend.(he said in disappointment)

Logan looked messed up, but I understand him. Seeing your ex with another guy must hurt. Imagine what Tori must feel when she sees her ex boyfriend and her ex best friend together.

**Spencer's POV**

I saw Tori coming towards me and I smiled at her, I could see Logan in the back and he looked mad and sad.

Tori: Hey ( she hugged me)  
Spencer: Hey beautiful, where were you ?  
Tori: I've been here all day.  
Spencer: Oh, I thought you were with some of your other friends, you have a lot of friends  
Tori: Yeah, but I was writing new songs. Then dad told me that we have to go to school.  
Spencer: What ? When do we have to go ?  
Tori: He said tomorrow.  
Spencer: Why ?  
Tori: I don't know.  
Spencer: So have you talked to Logan ?  
Tori: About what ?  
Spencer: You guys relationship. Not your relationship, relationship, but like about what had happen this few months , and about you guys feelings.  
Tori: Wow that sounds like you want me to talk to him.  
Spencer: No is not that is just that... am nervous about what's going to happen... but you didn't answer my question .  
Tori: No, I haven't talked to him and am not planning to right now.  
Spencer: The faster the better.  
Tori: Okay, I don't want to talk about this right now.  
Spencer: Its just that the faster you guys talk...that means that you two are not going to have to talk to each other anymore after you talk.  
Tori: Are you jealous ?  
Spencer: Yes, I am jealous. You told me yesterday that he brought you back some memories and feelings, and you don't want me to be jealous?

I didn't want to fight with her, but this situation made me so mad. I know that one day she was going to choose between Logan and me, but it is had for me.

**Tori's POV**

Everyone left the house and I thought I was alone, well except for the people that work in my house. I was walking through the hall, and I heard someone call my name. It was Logan, he was standing right in front of me. I felt a little nervous, then he asked me if we could talk.

Logan (behind me): Tori !  
Tori(turned around):Logan, hi .  
Logan: hey, how are you ?  
Tori: Great , how are you ?  
Logan: Better because I got to see you.  
Tori: Logan please don't -...  
Logan: I just want to talk to you, can I ?  
Tori: Yeah sure, what do you want to ask me ?  
Logan: I just want to know what happened to you this six months, and I wanted to ask you about your feelings when you saw me with Demi or alone ?  
Tori: Logan, am going to be honest with you. When I got here, and I saw you, you made me remember the things we use to do together.  
Logan: Really ?  
Tori: Yeah, but I still don't know anything about my feeling for you or for Spencer.  
Logan: I love you...-  
Tori: You're dating Demi.  
Logan: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I cant love you.  
Tori: Logan please stop, I don't want to listen to you anymore.

As I turned around, and started walking Logan grabbed my arm, and he pull me towards his body. He kept looking at my eyes and my lips, and then he kissed me. I don't know what happened because I kissed him back. It was a really long kiss, but then I pulled back. I looked at him and he was smiling I couldn't resist, so I smiled back.

Logan: See, even though you say you don't love me, you do, and you just proved it.  
Tori: And what makes you think I enjoyed that kiss ?  
Logan: I can see it in your eyes. Tori, I know you more than anyone, and I know you still love me.  
Tori: Logan I -(He cuts me off)  
Logan: You cant say you don't love me, it would be a lie.

He smiled and I smiled too. He kissed me, knows I still love him, and he knows me really well. That's how our relationship was. For one moment I forgot about Spencer, I said bye to Logan and I went to my room. I was still thinking about Logan, Spencer, and the kiss. I didn't know what to do ..

**Okay this is the second chapter, and I know is short but you can still read it. Please tell me if I should continue or just give up and if you do want me to continue give me some ideas. 33333333 :):):):)**


	3. Confessions and Break Ups ?

**Tori's POV**

I was in my room, and I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to call 3 of my best friend. I called Taylor S., Harper, Alex, and Teddy. Those were the only girls I could trust and tell everything.

Tori: Hey Taylor, can you can you come to my house ?  
Taylor: Yeah, of course, be there in 10 min.  
Tori: Thanks girl, love ya.

Tori: Hey Harper, are Alex and Teddy with you ?  
Harper: Yeah they're with me, why ?  
Tori: Can you girls come to my house ?  
Harper: Yeah be there in 5 min.  
Tori: Bye .

I was waiting for the girls, then they got here all at the same time. That was good because I didn't wanted to tell them what happened twice. We went to my room and we started talking.

Taylor: So what do you want to talk to us about ?  
Tori: Okay so everyone left at 12 p.m., and I was walking through the hall and then Logan called my name, he was behind me.  
Alex: OMG what happened ?  
Tori: Okay, umm.. well he said if we could talk and I said yes, I wasn't even thinking. Anyways he started talking and blah, blah, blah, then he said that he loves me. I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my and he pull me closer to him.  
Teddy: This is so exciting !  
Harper: Then what happened ?  
Tori: Okay, are you ready, are you guys ready .  
All: Yes !  
Tori: Nothing happened  
All: HUH ?  
Tori: Am just kidding... He kissed me !  
All: OMG

_We heard someone knock on my door -_

Tori: Come in.  
Logan: Hey girls.  
All (except For tori): Hey Logan  
Logan: Tori, your dad called me and he said that you don't answer your phone.

_Tori looking for the phone under the pillow-_

Tori: Oh its low battery.  
Harper: Seriously  
Tori: I talk a lot in the phone !  
Alex: Yeah she talks a lot in the phone with Jack, Christopher, and other boys !  
Logan: Aha  
Tori: Excuse me ?  
Logan: Nothing, well bye girls.  
(ALL): bye

Teddy: OMG he totally still loves you.  
Taylor: Yeah, and I think we all prefer Logan than Spencer .  
Tori: Why ?  
Alex: Logan looks at you with so much more love than Spencer.  
Tori: really ?  
All: Of course girl  
Tori: Hey why don't we all stay here all night, and have a sleepover ?  
All: YEAH

_The next day-_

**Spencer's POV-**

  
I saw Tori walking towards me and I smiled at her. I was wondering what she had done yesterday, while we were all gone. She wanted to talk me about something important.

Tori: Spencer can I talk to you ?  
Spencer: yeah ummmm ... when all of you'll left yesterday  
Spencer: Yes ?  
Tori: I was walking, then Logan asked me if we could talk and I said yes. Anyways he started saying things then he said that he ... that he loves me. I turned around because I wanted to walk away and he grabbed my hand and ... he kissed me.  
Spencer: You and Logan kissed ?!  
Tori: Yes but- ( CUTS ME OFF)  
Spencer: you know what, I think we need a break.  
Tori: But-  
Spencer: Sorry but its the right thing to do right now ! I LOVE YOU ( Tori half smiled )

**Tori's POV  
**  
_3 hours later -_

Harper: So what happened ?  
Tori: We broke up  
Teddy: Are you okay ?  
Tori: Yeah, I think it was the right thing to do. I have to figure out who I have more feelings for Logan or Spencer, but still Logan is still dating Demi.  
Alex: OH MY GOD ! You have to read this !

Alex hand me her phone and I started reading it. It was a tweet from Demi, " Hey guys, just wanted to tell you'll that Logan and I Had ended our relationship today, just saying so some people wont ask me later."

Tori: I cant believe it .  
Taylor: Believe it he still loves you.  
Alex: Do you miss him ?  
Tori: I would be lying if I said no. Anyways do you girls want to go practice some songs ?  
All: Yeah  
Tori: Let me call my Lemonade Mouth band  
Harper: Okay

_Calling_

Tori: Hey Mo, want to come and practice some songs ?  
Mo: Yeah, of course  
Tori: Tell the others  
Mo: okay, see you in a bit.

_Practice room_

Scott and Charlie: Hey girl  
Tori: Hey guys  
Wen: where have you been ?  
Tori: I've been here all day with my girls. Where were you'll ?  
Stella: We went to the mall, its really cool.  
Justin: Yeah then I took them to Main Event !  
Juliet: I fell in love with that place  
Skylar: Yeah me too.  
Justin and PJ: HEY !  
Juliet and Skylar : Not as much as we love you'll  
Justin and PJ: Better !  
Charlie: Do you guys want to start with Me and You  
All: Yeah  
Wen: Where's Spencer ?  
Tori: He is not going to be playing with us.  
Stella: WHY ?  
Tori: He told me that, umm... we broke up.  
All: Ohh  
Skylar: Am sorry for you. (Tori just smiled)  
Harper: Okay lets get started.

Logan, Spencer, Demi, and other friends and family entered the practice room. I sat in the back because I didn't want to see them so I sat next to Mo and Teddy. I didn't want to start singing but I had to, so I closed my eyes. The music begin to play.

_[Tori]_  
You're spinning round and round in my head, head  
Did you really mean the words that you said, said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you? _[3x]_

_[Wen]_  
I know you gonna be mad  
The feelings that you thought you had  
Was for another guy  
Well, I'm that other guy  
I'm just a shy kid  
Camouflaged before your eyes  
Then I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side.  
I should have told you but I never had the courage  
And I thought you really wouldn't understand.(OHH)  
And now I'm here just to let my feelings surface  
Apologizing for disguising who I am

_[Tori]_  
Tell me are you who I thought you were?  
Or who I wanted you to be?  
Did you do it all for him?  
Or were you only playing me?

_[Wen]_  
I did it for you  
But I couldn't see it through (but I couldn't see it through)

_[Tori]_  
You're spinning round and round in my head, head  
Did you really mean the words that you said, said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you? _[3x]_

_[Wen]_  
You're all I ever wanted but I got caught in the shadow in the background  
But I'm back now  
And he was all this and that  
And my look didn't really fit the rap it didn't match  
He had the style and I had the swag so I locked up my feelings in the words he said  
Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask  
If you give me a chance that's all I ask

_[Tori]_  
What you expect me to do?  
Cause you were him and now you're you

_[Wen]_  
Now it's just me  
And you got me on my knees (and you got me on my knees)

_[Tori]_  
You're spinning round and round in my head, head  
Did you really mean the words that you said, said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you? _[3x]_

_[Tori]_  
Why do I feel so deceived?  
Guess I believed what I wanted to believe  
It's perfect in my dreams  
But nothing's really what it seems (no, no)

_[Tori]_  
You're spinning round and round in my head  
Did you really mean the words that you said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you? _[3x]_

_I finished singing the song then everyone clapped, I felt so nervous. I got a called from my manager and they told me that they needed to see me, so I _left quickly. I got in_ the car and I started thinking about the kiss, about Spencer, about Logan, about the girls preferring Logan, about Demi's tweet, and about what to do because I had no idea._

**Guys this is the third chapter and there's more** **to come. Hope you guys liked it and I know is short. The song does NOT belong to me. Anyways guys I really need ideas !**

"Me and You"- Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams.


	4. 2 Months Later and Challange

**Hey guys this is probably going to be short, for its 7:00pm and I don't have a lot of time, sorry .**

Tori's POV

It has been two months since Logan and I kissed, and since Spencer and I broke up. I was in my room with my girls Taylor, Alex, Teddy, Mo, Stella, Kacey, Stevie, Molly, and Grace. I love this girls, they are awesome.

Kacey: So have you been girl ?  
Tori: GREAT !  
Grace: Are you sure ?  
Molly: Yeah are you sure ?  
Tori: Yeah why wouldn't I ?  
Taylor: You look different .  
Mo; Definitely  
Tori: No, I am the same Tori.  
Stella: Old Tori use to be kind of aggressive with friend and definitely with your brothers Justin, Max, Gabe, and PJ.  
Tori: Hey I am aggressive  
Teddy: Really  
Tori: YEAH !  
Alex: Then you should know that Justin, Max, Gabe, and PJ took your phone.  
Tori: No they didn't - wait a minute . (Looking for the phone ) I am going to kill them.

**Andre's POV**

Franco: Why do you guys have to make your sister mad ?  
Andre: Dudes, Tori is going to get mad at you'll  
Justin: She doesn't even know we have her phone.  
Jade: I don't think we should care about Tori.  
Beck: JADE !  
Jade: Its true, I mean I don't care about her.  
Logan: Can you please stop Jade ?  
Jade: I will never stop making fun of Tori

Justin, Max, Gabe, and PJ had grabbed Tori's phone with out her permission. She gets really mad when people grab her things, especially her phone, for she has private texts or calls, and other things. I heard some noises that were coming to this room, but I guess no one else did. It was Tori with her friends.

Gabe: Look at this message-  
Tori: Hey, hey, Woah, give me back my phone.  
PJ: Why ?  
Tori: Because is mine.  
Max: You don't want us to look in your messages ?  
All ( Girls that were with Tori a ): NOOOO !  
Justin: Why ? Is it because you're texting with Jack, Juan, Christopher, and maybe Spencer ?  
Tori: NO, I am texting with Jack, Christopher, Juan, Max, Kevin, Nelson, Mia, Ally, Krista, and Jessica.  
Robbie: How can you text and hang out with all those girls ?  
Tori: Because they are my friends. Now give me back my phone.  
Max: Never !

Justin, Max, PJ, and Gabe started running in different directions, and Tori was chasing them. They all ran into each other and the boys fell on op of Tori. It must of hurt a lot.

Franco's POV

I don't get why the boys always try to make their sister mad. They grabbed her phone, now she is chasing them around.

Franco: Guys, give it back  
All: NO  
Tori: DADDY !  
Franco: Guys, give her phone back and leave her alone

(Commercial goes on) (Its something really funny)

(Tori and Harper laughing really hard)

Trina: How is it that you laugh every time there's a funny commercial ?  
Tori and Harper: Duhhh the commercials are funny.  
Jade: But you guys laugh like crazy.  
Harper: why do you care ?  
Jade: I don't it just bothers me ?  
Harper: Well if it bothers you, why don't you just leave ?  
Jade: Why would I leave ? You should be the one leaving, because this is not your house  
Tori: Is not your house either.  
All: UHHHHH  
Jade: Excuse me ?  
Tori: Well is the truth this is not your house .  
Jade: OKAY do you two want to make a bet ?  
Harper: What kind of bet ?  
Jade: You two can laugh the whole week  
Tori: Okay  
Jade: Great now you cant back down  
Both: We wont  
Jade: okay if Harper laughs she has to go on a date with Zeke and if Tori laughs she has to go on a date with... Logan  
Both: WHAT ?  
Jade: You cant back down, or are you two scare.  
Both: NO WAY  
Jade: OKAY EVERYONE MAKE THEM LAUGH !  
Carlos: I peed in my pants yesterday  
James: Jade hit me  
Kendall: My pants fell down  
Logan: Mine did too.  
Tori: Stop it you're making this a bad environment

_Next Day-_

**Tori's POV**

Cat: Here they come make them laugh.

They started saying weird thing and Harper and I couldn't resist we started laughing like crazy.

Kendall: Ha, you guys lost  
Both: NO WE DIDNT - WAIT a MINUTE  
Tori: You guys tricked us that's cheating  
Jade: NO that's call helping a friend. Now you have to go on the date tomorrow .  
Harper: but you tricked us  
Jade: A bet is a bet  
Carlos: You both are going on the dates  
Both: Shut up !  
Jade: you have to  
Tori: Okay, we will go if we me and harper go on a double date with them.  
Jade: Fine

(Tori and Harper leave the room)

Logan: thanks for that Jade  
Jade: Your welcome  
James: So where are you taking her ?  
Logan: I don't know and harper is also going with Zeke  
Jade: OH, I have a plan for that.  
Kendall: Jade has a plan ? it can t be good  
Jade: Okay you come pick tori up and you just take her to another place and tell her that Harper is there with Zeke, then I will tell Zeke to take Harper to another place an say that Tori is waiting for them over there.  
Carlos: That's good  
Logan: Yeah that could work  
Jade: It will.

We went to the practice room and they told us that we had to practice our new song and that we had to danced it. We started singing and again Logan and the other came in.

We can't  
We can't back down  
We can't  
We can't back down  
We can't  
We can't back down  
We can't  
We can't back down

Not right now  
We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down  
We can't back down

Don't close your eyes  
We're all in this together  
Wherever we draw the line  
We're not gonna straddle across it  
Or lose it

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong  
I don't like confrontation  
I'd rather we all just get along  
Music should be undivided, united

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious_  
(From: .net)_  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah

We got a situation that we can't ignore  
'Cause ignorance is not bliss  
We don't have to take this, no  
With every big decision  
Comes an equally important share of the risk  
We gotta take this

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our backyard  
Our own home plate  
We've been called out  
Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah  
We can't back down

We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down

We finished singing and dancing then Harper and I left without saying goodbye. We didn't want to go on the dates but we did made a deal/bet. At least I was going on a double date with Harper and Zeke, that was the only good thing about the date thing.

**Song does not belong to me it belong to the writers and Demi Lovato.**

"Can't Back Down" - Demi Lovato


	5. Date

**Logan's POV**

Today was the date, and I didn't know if Jade's plan was going to work. I mean I want to be alone with Tori, so I can talk to her, but Zeke and Harper were going to be there, that's why jade came up with the plan.

Kendall: What's up bro ?  
Logan: Just here thinking about the date.  
Kendall: Where are you taking her ?  
Logan: I don't know, am still thinking about it ?  
Kendall: Well you have to make reservations, or do you want me to help you organize something by the beach so she can see the stars **?**  
Logan**:** That's a good idea  
Kendall: I was joking dude  
Logan: too bad because you my friend are going to help me  
Kendall: WHY ?  
Logan: Because your my brother and you care about my love life  
Kendall: I do not care about your love life, I care about my love life with Jo.

( Tori listening behind the doors )  
Logan: Dude I really want Tori back. I miss her and every time I see her I get really happy, I couldn't stand seeing her with Spencer even though I was dating Demi.  
Kendall: I know dude, you even forgot who demi was for a moment.  
( Tori left smiling )  
Kendall: Okay I will help you decorate something by the beach and you will give me 30 bucks  
Logan: DUDE  
Kendall: Am kidding, am kidding.

**Tori's POV**

Alex: So Logan said that.  
Tori: Yeah I was kind of listening behind the doors, that's the only thing I heard, then I walked away.  
Alex: You should of kept listening !  
Tori: Well I thought that they were going to see me.  
Alex: That's true. Do you know where he is taking you ?  
Tori: Nope, and harper doesn't know  
Alex: Huh, that sounds mysterious  
Tori: I know right, I mean were still going, I just need to know where.  
Alex: Well you are going to find out soon  
Tori: Of course  
Alex: Lets go get you ready  
Tori: Okay

I was really nervous about going on a date with Logan, but at least I knew that Harper was going to be there with Zeke. I just didn't want him to ask me about our relationship, well not really our relationship but... well yeah you get the idea.

**Logan's POV - 7:00 p.m.**

Carlos: Where are you going ?  
Logan: today is the date  
Carlos: Ohhhhh... What date ?  
Logan: Remember Harper and Tori lost the bet now Tori has to go on a date with me and Harper with Zeke.  
Carlos: oh yeah I remember, are you still going with the plan that jade came up with  
Logan: yeah I hope tori doesn't get mad.  
Carlos: She will  
Logan: Okay, bye, wish me good luck.

I went to pick up Tori and no one was there except for her.

_Knocks the door -_

Tori: Hey  
Logan: Hey (smiling) you look amazing.  
Tori: Thanks, so do you. (Kind of nervous)  
Logan: Lets go  
Tori: Wait, where are Harper and Zeke ?  
Logan: (Nervous) They told me that they will meet us in the place.  
Tori: Okay, can you tell me where this place is ?  
Logan: Not yet  
Tori: Why are boys so mysterious ?  
Logan: Because we like to surprise beautiful girls  
Tori: Okay then

We were in the car, and they played the song that Tori and I use to, or still love. Tori sings that song with Andre, but we use to listen to it every day when we use to date.

Logan: remember that song ?  
Tori: Yeah, how can I forget it ?  
Logan: (Smiling)

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out,  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care,  
(Like she doesn't even care)

You,  
me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

You,  
Me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go

We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

Logan: Still loving that song.  
Tori: Yeah same here.

We got to the place, and Tori was smiling till she saw that harper wasn't there.

Tori: Where are Harper and Zeke ?  
Logan: Look, jade told Zeke to take harper to a different place so we could talk.  
Tori: What ? You knew about this ?  
Logan: Yes but I really want to talk to you. Please don't get mad  
Tori: But- Okay, Okay  
Logan: But first I want to give you something  
Tori: What ?  
Logan: I bought this flowers for you  
Tori: (Smiling) Thanks, but why is this one a fake one.  
Logan: Read the card out loud.  
Tori: Okay... "I will love you till the last flower dies." ...That's so sweet thank you.  
Logan: I love you, can we start all over again ?  
Tori: (Smiling) Hi am Tori Vega, nice to meet you."  
Logan: (Smiling) Hello I am Logan Mitchell, would you like to have dinner with me ?  
Tori: I would love that

(Eating)

Logan: So, how have you been this past days ?  
Tori: Great I been really happy around my friends, I think you will like them .  
Logan: I bet I wont like them as much as I like you.  
Tori: You will  
(Logan smiles)

( Back to Tori's house )

Tori: That was fun.  
Logan: best one yet.  
Tori: Goodnight  
(Logan kisses her in the cheek)  
Logan: Goodnight beautiful, see you tomorrow, maybe.  
Tori: Thanks again for the flowers and the card.

(Logan Smiled)

Thank goodness it went well. I thought Tori was going to get mad or something. She looked amazing.

**Tori's POV**

Alex: So how did it went ?  
Tori: It went great and Harper wasn't even there  
Alex: What do you mean ?  
Tori: Jade told Zeke to take Harper to another place so Logan and I could talk  
Alex: Jade did that ?  
Tori: Yeah, surprising right ?  
Alex: Yes, I mean she hates you.  
Tori: I know but I think she doesn't hate Logan.  
Alex: So what happen between you two ?  
Tori: He gave me these flowers -  
Alex: Wait, but one of them is fake.  
Tori: I know, he gave these card saying, "I will love you till the last flower dies."  
Alex: Oh my god, that's so sweet  
Tori: Yeah... then he told me if we could start all over again, and I introduce myself.  
Alex: I wish I could see everything that happened  
Tori: I know right I want to go back in time, he is so sweet.  
Alex: Are you two back together ?  
Tori: No, not yet. Like I said we are starting all over again.  
Alex: I can see you two together already.  
Tori: REALLY ?  
Alex: Yeah, both of you'll holding hands and kissing  
Tori: Okay you can shut up now, but really ?  
Alex: YES

Today was amazing. I just love Logan, and the flowers and the card that he gave me were amazing. I am even reading the card over, over, over, and over again, Its just that I love it.

**Hope you guys like this one, I will probably wont be writing this week because I have school but I will try really hard to write at least something. If you have any ideas please tell me. THE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

DEMI LOVATO AND JOE JONAS- Wouldn't change a thing 


	6. Song About Us ?

**Kendall's POV**

I haven't seen Logan all day and I wanted to ask him about his date with Tori. I hope it went well, but she probably got mad about jade's plan.

Kendall: Have any of you guys seen Logan ?  
James: No we thought he was with you

(Logan enters the room)

Kendall: Dude, where have you been ?  
Logan: I was outside  
James: How did the date went yesterday ?  
Logan: It went really good, it went great.  
Kendall: What do you mean? she didn't get mad about the plan ?  
Logan: Nope, we talked and we decided to start all over again.  
James: Dude that's amazing  
Logan: I know right I am so happy.

Good thing Tori didn't get mad. I am really happy for Logan, he deserves to be with Tori because they love each other.

**Tori's POV**

Tori: Hey guys, guess what ?  
Wen: You and Logan got back together ?  
Tori: Nope, guess again  
Charlie: You bought chocolate ?  
Mo: You bough a new guitar ?  
Stella: Maybe two guitars ?  
Tori: Wow, you guys are horrible at this game, and no I didn't buy anything I wrote a new song.  
All: Ohhhh  
Tori: Yeah, you guys want to look at it ?  
Wen: Yeah sure, I bet is good.  
Tori: Thanks

(Start reading the music)

" (Yeah yeah, oh yeah)

Still got that same look that sets me off.  
Guess there's just something about you.  
I got these feelings can't let 'em show  
'Cause I wouldn't let you go.  
I shouldn't have let you go.

You asked me for closure before and boy I told you it's over, it's over,  
It's not over.  
So here we go again.

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.

Tonight

I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do.  
Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins,  
I just don't wanna let you end (No)

You just take me over and you are my controller.  
I told ya, I told ya, told ya,

I'm ready to go again (Yeah)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

Baby there's something that you did that holds me on.  
Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on.

The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,

I got this figured out.  
(Ooh)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

All over again, all over again, yeah

(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

All over again, all over again oh yeah

(Over again, ooh)

All over again "

Charlie: Wow that's an amazing song.  
Tori: Thanks, we just need to figure out who sings what and how will the song work.  
Wen: I will help you with that  
Tori: Thanks dude

_Practice room- Singing All Over Again- Logan, Harper, Taylor, and Zander are_ there

Logan: Tori, can I talk you ?  
Tori: Yeah sure  
Logan: That song was amazing  
Tori: Thanks I told them that it was a new song, but I started writing it in New Zealand.  
Logan: Oh, I thought you wrote that song after we decided to start all over again.  
Tori: I finished the rest because of that.  
Logan: Really ?  
Tori: Yeah, I was or I am really happy about that. (Logan smiling)  
Logan: So I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date tomorrow ? If you can.  
Tori: Yeah I would love to.  
Logan: pick you up at seven  
Tori: Its a date.  
Logan: Wait ! so that song wasn't about us ?  
Tori: Well I guess you can say it is  
Logan: Great because I really love it  
Tori: (Smiling)

**Guys I know this is short, but I am just going to start in the next chapter probably Saturday. Hope you guys are liking it ! Song does not belong to me.**

BIG TIME RUSH- ALL OVER AGAIN

__


	7. Second Date

**Logan's POV**

Logan: Hey guys, what's up ?  
Kendall: Nothing much  
James: You look happy  
Logan: That's because I am  
James: Why ?  
Logan: Because I am going on my second date with tori  
Carlos: Second date ?  
Logan: Yeah, we decided to start all over again, so this is basically our second date .  
Carlos: Oh I knew that Kendall: So where are you guys going ?  
Logan: I am planning on dinner and then the beach  
Carlos: Oh My God  
James: What ?  
Logan: Yeah, what ?  
Carlos: Logan, dude, can I please go ? I love the BEACH  
Logan: NOOO Carlos: Why ?  
Logan: Because I want to be alone with tori  
Carlos: How about next time  
Logan: Maybe  
Carlos: Really ?  
All (except Carlos ): NOOOO  
Carlos: FINE

Carlos is like awesome, but some times he can get really annoying. That's what I like about him. Anyways I hope tonight is great.

**Tori's POV**

Alex: So where is he taking you ?  
Tori: I don't know  
Harper: Are you two getting back together ?  
Tori: Maybe  
Alex: What about Spencer ?  
Harper: You just had to ruin the moment  
Alex: I just want to know  
Tori: I don't know about him, I haven't seen him since he left  
Alex: Don't you wonder where he went ?  
Tori: Sometimes  
Harper: Okay... let's get you ready.

I didn't know what to answer when Alex asked me about Spencer. Sometime I do think about him. I wish I could see him I need to talk to him about a lot of things. I am very happy about me and Logan but I really need to know where Spencer is.

**Date -**

Logan (knocks on the door )

Tori: Hey  
Logan: Hey you look beautiful  
Tori: Thanks, So are you telling me were we are going.  
Logan: Umm... how does dinner then a walk by the beach sound ?  
Tori: Sounds great.

**At the restaurant**  
Tori: Oh my God, she did that ? (laughing with Logan )  
Logan: Yeah, she grabbed her scissors and she started cutting Carlos' clothes  
Tori: Why would jade do that, I know that she is mean, but I still cant believe she did that.  
Logan: She got mad at Carlos, because he grabbed her scissors.  
Tori: Oh wow  
Logan: So, are you enjoying this  
Tori: Yeah having a lot of fun  
Logan: You know what ?  
Tori: What ?  
Logan: why don't we skip dinner and go to the beach ?  
Tori: Yeah I am not hungry at all.

**At the Beach-**

Tori: Wow this is beautiful, I love the beach.  
Logan: You know who else loves the beach  
Tori: Carlos ?  
Logan: Yeah

_Walking Logan staring at_ _Tori_ -

Logan: You know what ?  
Tori: What ?  
Logan: I miss you a lot. I cant stay away from you anymore.  
Tori: Logan - ( grabs her and kisses her )  
Logan: Tori, would you be my girlfriend ?  
Tori: Um... I ...  
Logan: Please  
Tori: Yes ( Logan and Tori smiling then they kiss again )  
Logan: I love you  
Tori: I love you too ( They kiss again )  
Logan: Have you heard the song Worldwide ?  
Tori: No, why ?  
Logan: I wrote that song when you left  
Tori: Really ?  
Logan: Yeah you want to listen to it  
Tori: You bet I do

**Music Starts Playing -**

_[James:]_ Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing  
_[Kendall:]_ You by my side, yeah  
_[James:]_ Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
_[Kendall:]_ You calm me down There's something 'bout the sound of your voice  
_[Carlos:]_ I-I-I-I'm never never  
_[Logan:]_ Never as far away as it may seem, oh  
_[Carlos:]_ Soon we'll be together  
_[James:]_ We'll pick up right where we left off  
Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do  
_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)  
_[James:]_ And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on  
_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)  
_[Logan:]_ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry  
_[Kendall:]_ Cause you have my heart  
_[Logan:]_ It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go  
_[Kendall:]_ The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
_[Carlos:]_ I-I-I-I'm never never  
_[Logan:]_ Never as far away as it may seem  
_[James:]_ No never  
_[Carlos:]_ Soon we'll be together  
_[Logan:]_ We'll pick up right where we left off  
_[James:]_ Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do  
_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)  
_[James:]_ And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on  
_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)  
_[Logan:]_ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
_[Carlos:]_ Oh Wherever the wind blows me Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind  
_[Kendall:]_ No, there ain't no one better  
_[Logan:]_ (Worldwide)  
_[Kendall:]_ So always remember  
_[Logan:]_ (Worldwide)  
_[James:]_ Always remember, girl you're mine  
Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do  
_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)  
_[James:]_ And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on  
_[All:]_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
_[Logan:]_ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
_[James:]_ Worldwide  
_[Logan:]_ Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry  
_[Kendall:]_ Cause you have my heart

**Song Ends **

Tori: Wow, its amazing  
Logan: Really ?  
Tori: Yeah ( She kisses him )  
Logan: See, that's what I use to miss  
Tori: What ?  
Logan: You kissing me  
Tori: Aww that's sweet ( runs away from him )  
Logan: HEY ! ( Laughing )

( He runs to get her, he gets her from the back, and turns her to face him )

Tori: That's what I miss about you  
Logan: We use to do that all the time  
Tori: Yeah... I would run away from you, then you would get me from the back  
Logan: Then I would kiss you ( kisses her )  
Tori: Yeah, that's exactly what you would do

**Logan leaves tori in her house -**

Logan: Bye see you tomorrow, Love you ( Kisses her again )  
Tori: Bye ( Closes the door - Lights off )  
Alex: So, how was the date ?  
Tori: Oh goddesses of the goddesses , you scared me  
Alex: Sorry, but tell me everything  
Tori: Well, we went to the beach. we skipped dinner.  
Alex: And...  
Tori: let me finish, we got BACK TOGETHER  
Alex: OH MY GOD, Really ?  
Tori: NO... I'm just kidding, We did  
Alex: Yay !

**Logan at his house -**

Kendall: So how was the date ?  
Logan: It went excellent , we got back together  
James: That's great news dude  
Logan: Yeah, I know, wait where's Carlos ?  
James: Well, you know how he asked you if he could go to the beach we you, and you said no Logan: Yeah  
Kendall: Well he went to the beach.  
Logan: Oh

**Later that night -**  
_  
( Logan sends a text to tori ) -  
_  
" Good night beautiful, I love you "

( _Tori sends back a text ) -_

"

Good night_, _I love you more "

**Guys sorry this took too long. I was busy with a lot of homework. Hope you like it ! I DONT OWN ANYTHONG NOT EVEN THE SONG. Please guys I need some reviews at least one. Hope you have a great weekend !**

Big Time Rush: Worldwide


	8. Surprise !

**Tori's POV -**

I am the happiest person in the world ! I am back with Logan and he is just great, amazing and I love him. I have to see him soon or I will die. The only thing that was bothering me was what Alex told me about Spencer.

Taylor: So how was the date yesterday ?  
Tori: It was awesome, we got back together !  
Harper: OMG  
Mo: What about Spencer ?  
Harper: Do you and Alex always have to ruin the moment ?  
Tori: No, no, it's okay. I mean is been bothering me, but sometimes I ask my self where he is or where he could be  
Taylor: But you are dating Logan now.  
Tori: I know and I love him  
Harper: Then why do you still think about Spencer ?  
Tori: I don't know is just that - ( Phone rings - Logan )

Logan: Hey beautiful  
Tori: Hey  
Logan: So I was wondering if you had time to you know... hang out ?  
Tori: Yeah, yeah I have time.  
Logan: Great I will pick you up in a few  
Tori: Okay bye

Taylor: Was that Logan ?  
Tori: Yes, he wants to hang out. He is coming to pick me up  
Harper: Dam it !  
Tori: Excuse me ?  
Harper: This is what I hate about relationships  
Alex: What ?  
Harper: They always have to interrupt girls time, and take their best friend.  
Tori: Harper, is not like I am leaving forever, I am only going maybe for a few hours  
Harper: Same thing

( 10 Minutes later )

Logan: Bye girls  
Harper: She better be here early  
Tori: HARPER !

( Get out of the house )

Logan: It's okay, she cares about you  
Tori: No she is just mad because I haven't spend that much time with her  
Logan: I don't blame her, I would get mad if I wouldn't have time to spend with you  
( Kisses her )  
Logan: So where do you want to go ?  
Tori: How about to the park and ice cream ! ?  
Logan: That sounds great

**At the park -**

( Walking )

Logan: So were you sad when they told you that the movie had been cancelled ?  
Tori: Yes, I didn't want to come back  
Logan: Why ? Were you afraid to see me ?  
Tori: Excuse me ?  
Logan: Were you ?  
Tori: Pfff, no, why would you think that... I mean - who am I kidding I was afraid to see you  
Logan: Why ?  
Tori: Because you were my ex, you were dating me ex best friend and I had another boyfriend  
Logan: I see your point

( Kept walking )

Demi: Hey guys  
Tori: Umm... hi demi  
Logan: What are you doing here ?  
Demi: I am here with my boyfriend  
Tori: Oh, who's your boyfriend ?  
Spencer: Hey guys  
Tori: S-s-s-spencer is you boyfriend ?  
( Logan turns around and looks at Tori )  
Demi: Yeah, I heard you guys are dating again, is it true  
Logan: Yeah

**Logan's POV -**

I couldn't believe what had happened ! Spencer and Demi returned and now they are dating. It doesn't hurt me at all, but I am not pretty sure about Tori. I think that somehow she got jealous.

Demi: Well see you guys later  
Spencer: Bye  
Tori and Logan: Bye  
(Demi and Spencer walk away)  
Logan: Are you okay ?  
Tori: Yeah, why wouldn't I ?  
Logan: I don't know, you seem a little confused ?  
Tori: No no I am okay  
Logan: Are you sure ? You got jealous didn't you ?  
Tori: Logan, I am just surprised -  
Logan: And jealous !  
Tori: You know what ? -  
Logan: What ?  
Tori: I am leaving and DONT FOLLOW ME !  
( Tori starts to walk away )  
Logan: Tori, wait  
Tori: What ?  
Logan: I love you  
Tori: Logan, I know you do but -  
Logan: But you are having second thoughts on Spencer and I right ? You got jealous, you have to admit it  
Tori: Ugh will talk later  
Logan: Wait I will take you home  
Tori: No, I can walk

I hate getting mad at her ! Even though she says that she is not jealous I know she is. She just doesn't want to admit it. Anyway or another we are still going to have to talk.

**Tori's POV-**

_**( Tori At her house- )**_( Shuts door really hard )

Mo: Oh someone is mad  
Harper: Were you fighting with Logan ?  
Stella: Did you guys break up ?  
Tori: Don't you all have something better to do ?  
Teddy: Yup she is mad  
Taylor: Why ?  
Tori: Well we were walking by the park and we saw demi with her boyfriend  
Harper: Did Logan got jealous ?  
Tori: No, I think I was the one jealous  
Harper: Why would you get jealous ?  
Tori: Because... Because her boyfriend is... um ... Spencer  
All: WHAT ?  
Tori: Yeah that's how I reacted, and Logan noticed  
Stella: Yeah I bet he is really mad  
Harper: Yeah, you shouldn't of reacted that way  
Tori: Than how did you wanted me to react Harper ? It kind of hurt to see them together  
Teddy: That's why you shouldn't of have gotten back with Logan  
Mo: are you regretting getting back with him ?  
Tori: NO ! I love him  
Stella: Did you told him that ?  
Tori: No  
Harper: Just as girls need to hear that they love us boys need to hear it too  
Teddy: Harper is right  
Taylor: And that also makes us feel really loved  
Tori: so you guys are saying to just say " I love you " and that will make it okay ?  
All: YES  
Tori: Yeah I don't think that will work, I think that he got mad, but he did told me that he loves me  
Harper: See he is the perfect guy

I hate being mad at Logan ! But he was right I think that I did got a little jealous, but I love Logan. He is the best thing that has ever happen to me.

( Tori gets a text )

Logan: I'm sorry, I love you  
Tori: No, I'm sorry I shouldn't of acted that way  
Logan: So what are you saying ?  
Tori: I am saying that you were right, I did get a little jealous, but I know I love YOU  
Logan: If you did got jealous than how do you know you love me ?  
Tori: Because I listen to my heart, and my heart doesn't lie  
Logan: I love you  
Tori: I love you  
Logan: Can we meet in the park at night ?  
Tori: Sure, at what time ?  
Logan: Is 7:30 okay ?  
Tori: It's perfect, bye I love you  
Logan: Bye, love you

Great he is not mad at me anymore. I really do love him with all of my heart. I would be heartbroken if we ever break up .

Mo: Who was that ?  
Tori: Logan  
Harper: Is he still mad ?  
Tori: I don't think so, that's what he told me  
Teddy: Well that's good  
Taylor: Yeah, don't ruin your relationship just because Spencer is back, and he is dating another girl  
Tori: Can you please not remind me about that again  
Taylor: Sorry  
Tori: Anyways I am going to the park again  
Harper: Again ?  
Tori: Well, we are going at night  
Harper: Oh, that means we have time for...  
All: GIRL TIME ! WOO HOO !

**Sorry I haven't uploaded, I was really busy with a lot of homework. I will try to finish maybe another chapter this week. Again, I don't own anything.**


	9. Kidnapped

**Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it ! Sorry I haven't uploaded I've been busy**

Tori's POV -

  
Harper: Maybe you should leave already  
Tori: What time is it ?  
Taylor: It is 7:15  
Tori: Yeah you are right  
Teddy: Do you want us to take you to the park ?  
Tori: No thanks, the park is like 10 min away from here  
Harper: I'll go with you  
Taylor: Me too  
Tori: Why ?  
Harper: Because I am also meeting with Zeke there  
Taylor: and someone is waiting for me there  
All: UUUUHHHH  
Harper: Girls shut up !  
Tori: fine lets go

So Harper was going to meet Zeke at the park too, YAY ! And I really don't know about Taylor. We were walking by the sidewalk, and we noticed two guys following us. We were walking really fast, but they got up to us. We told them to leave us alone, and they started to get violent. One of the guys grabbed me and the other one grabbed Harper, no one had Taylor, so I told her to run. She went running, yet the two guys didn't do anything. I tried puling away, but it was no use, Harper and I were crying, we were really scared. The two guys put tape in our mouth and they tied our hands, they pit us in the truck and the truck started to move

**Tori's phone rings**

Kidnapper #1: OH OH that's the boyfriend right ? Logan. I bet he is wondering where you are.

( Tori kicking and trying to scream, but she cant because of the tape on her mouth )

Kidnapper #1: CALM DOWN OR THE BOYFRIEND GETS IT !

( Tori calms down )

_Text -From Logan to Tori_

Logan: Hey babe, I am waiting for you at the park are you almost here ? ( 7:31 P.M. )  
Logan: Tori, are you almost here ? ( 7:45 P.M. )

_Text - From Logan to Harper_

Logan: Harper, do you know where Tori is, we were suppose to meet at the park at 7:30 ? ( 7:50 P.M. )  
Logan: Hello ? ( 7:55 P.M. )

**Logan's POV**

What could of happen to them ? Tori didn't answer any of my texts neither did Harper. I was walking then I saw Zeke, I had to go ask hi if he knew something.

Logan: Hey Zeke !  
Zeke: Hey Logan, have you heard from Harper ?  
Logan: No, I was going to ask you if you had heard about Tori ?  
Zeke: I haven't, I tried to text them both but none of them texted back  
Logan: Yeah I tried that already but no of them answer any of my texts  
Zeke: Do you want to go to Tori's house and see if they are there ?  
Logan: Yeah lets go I am starting to worry

**Taylor's POV**

OMG ! Those two guys just took my two best friends, I cant believe it. Tori told me to run, and I did, she probably taught that if I left someone would know ( ME ) what had happened to them. I went running and I was hiding behind a trash can, and I waited for like 30 minutes before I got out of there. I looked around and no one was there, then I hurried to Tori's house.

**Logan at Tori's house - Knocks on the door - Franco opens**

Logan: Hello Mr. Vega, do you know if Tori and Harper are here ?  
Franco: The girls told me that Tori, Harper, and Taylor left at 7:15 to meet you guys at the park  
Zeke: Yeah, we were waiting at the park, but Harper and Tori never showed up

( The girls come )

Teddy: Hey guys, where are Harper and Tori ?  
Franco: The guys said that Tori and Harper never showed up  
Logan: They didn't  
Stella: Well Tori said that she was going to the park to meet you, then Harper said that she was going too to meet there with Zeke, and they left together, oh and Taylor went with them  
Zeke: Well we waited there for a really long time and they never showed up  
Franco: Did you guys texted or called them ?  
Logan: We both texted Harper and Tori and none of the answered

_Taylor comes from behind -  
_  
Taylor: Franco ! Franco !  
Franco: What's wrong Taylor ?  
Taylor: The two guys, the two guys -  
Franco: The two guys what ? Who ?  
Taylor: I don't know who they were, but they took Harper and Tori ! They kidnapped them !  
Logan: WHAT ? What exactly happened ?  
Taylor: Well we were walking all together then we saw this two guys following us the we started walking really fast that they got up to us, and then one guys took tori and the other took harper, and tori told me to run, and I did. I think that she thought that if I left at least I would of known what had happened to them !  
Franco: Okay guys I am pretty sure that the kidnappers are going to call anytime soon, lets just calm down  
Logan: Calm down ! How can we calm down ? Your daughter, my girlfriend and her best friend are kidnapped and you want us to calm down **?**  
Franco: Logan, there's nothing we can do and if we call the police the kidnappers will threat us to kill them. I've been through this with my wife, and I know how you feel  
Logan: Fine, but can I stay here in case they call ?  
Franco: Of course you can. You can go to tori's room if you want, and Zeke you can go to harper's room  
Logan and Zeke: Thank you

**Logan in Tori's room**

( Logan grabs Tori's Sweater and shirt )

Logan; I am going to find you ! You are going to be okay because I know that we are meant to be together. You and I are going to be together forever, and I promise that I wont let anyone hurt you at all ( Crying ) I am going to find you no matter what . I love you Tori, remember I will always love you till the last flower dies.

**Tori's POV**

The truck arrived at a house which is about I would say 1 hour and 15 minutes away from mine. I was really scared I hope that the two kidnappers wont do anything to us. They took the tape off our mouths, and I started talking to them.

Tori: What are you going to do to us ?  
Kidnapper # 2: Nothing  
Harper: Than what do you guys want  
Kidnapper #1: We want money that's what we want, and we know that Tori's dad is going to do anything to save his little princess  
Tori: He will ! but how long are you going to keep us here ?  
#1: we are going to call your father tomorrow in the afternoon, and we will give him instruction on what to do  
Harper: Are you planning on feeding us ?  
Tori: HARPER ?!  
Harper: What ? I want to eat !  
#2: We will go buy some food  
#1: You better not try to escape because if you do we wont only kill you two but we will also kill Zeke, Franco , and ummm... Logan  
Tori: You Better not do anything to them, we wont try to escape  
#1: good girl !

( Kidnappers leave )

Harper: Tori, I am really scared  
Tori: That's why you are hungry  
Harper: I told them that so they could leave  
Tori: Oh, anyways I am scared too, but I am pretty sure that my dad is going to rescue us lets just believe in them, and thank god that at least we are together.  
Harper: yeah you are right

**Okay this is the tenth chapter... I think ? Hope some of you are enjoying this story and please review ! I DONT OWN ANYTHING ! ! ! !**


	10. Call

**Hope this is a good chapter ! Are any of you even enjoying this story ?**

Logan's POV -

It has been almost 3 hours, and no one has call. I am really worried about Tori and Harper, I hope they don't do anything bad to them. I am really frustrated and I can tell that everyone else is too.

Logan: Does it really take that long for the kidnappers to call ?  
Franco: Sometimes It takes days, you never know  
Logan: ugh

**Tori's POV -**

I really hope that the kidnappers call my father soon. I don't know how long they are going to keep us here.

Harper: CAN I USE THE BATHROOM ?  
Tori: Harper, they are right there. I am pretty sure they can hear you.  
#1: Yes, I can hear you, and yes you can go. Hey ( talking to #2 ) untie her and take her to the bathroom,  
Harper: Woah, I can go alone  
#2: I am not going in with you, we just have to go so you wont escape  
Tori: Yeah because she is going to escape through the bathroom ( using sarcasm )  
#1: SHUT UP !

Oh my god ! I want to get out of here already.

_5 P.M. - Phone rings - Franco answers - On speaker_

#1: I think that you know what we want  
Franco: Money is that what you want  
#1: Of course  
Logan: How do we know if Tori and Harper are okay ?  
#1: I will let you talk to Tori  
( #1 whispers to Tori : Say something )  
Tori: Hey daddy ! ( nervous )  
Franco: Hey daddy ? is that all you got ?  
Tori: Here's a good one ... DAD GET ME OUT OF HERE FAST ! I HAVE A CONCERT IN 2 WEEKS ! AND I DONT LIKE TO BE HERE. THIS PLACE SCARES ME !  
Logan: Are you and Harper okay ?  
Tori: Logan ? Is that you ? And yes we are okay !  
Logan: Yes is me, and I love you  
#1: Blah Blah Blah, all we want is 1 million dollars  
Franco: 1 MILLION DOLLARS !  
Tori: Dad, that 1 million dollars is SAVING YOUR DAUGTHER AND HER BEST FRIEND !  
#1: She is right  
Tori: AND PLEASE HURRY THIS PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS !  
#1: How can you'll stand her ? Seriously she is really annoying  
Logan: HEY ! Do not call my girlfriend annoying !  
#1: Shut up or the girl get it !  
Logan: Don't dare to touch her !  
#1: Okay here are the instructions ( Tells them everything they need to do ). You have 2 days . ( Hangs up )

I am so glad I got to talk to them, in just a few days I will get to see them... I think ?

Harper: why were you screaming ?  
Tori: Because I got to talk to dad  
Harper: OMG are they letting us go ?  
Tori: Not yet

**Franco's POV**

I hope my little girl is okay ! I have to go get that money as soon as possible. I cant stand seeing everyone so sad about this whole thing. Especially my wife, Logan, and Zeke. I have noticed that Logan has been crying, and I think that he is the perfect guy for my girl.

Franco: I have to go to the bank  
Logan: I'll go with you Mr. Vega  
Franco: Is better if you stay here, I think that if they call again you can handle it  
Logan: Thank you Mr. Vega

**Logan's POV**

_1 hour and 30 minutes passed and they called again -_

Logan: Hello ?  
#2: We called because we don't want to be bad people, we want to et you talk to the girls. If you dare to ask them were we are I will hung up and you we wont call anymore. Do you understand ?  
Logan: Yes I wont ask them were you guys are

( gives the phone to Tori )

Tori: Logan ?  
Logan: Tori !  
Tori: Heyyyyy (nervous )  
Logan: You sound nervous  
Tori: And how exactly do you want me to feel right now !  
Logan: Sorry girl who left me waiting in the park  
Tori: OH MY GOD ! I am going to hang up if you don't stop that  
Logan: Sorry but don't hang up I want to talk to you. You don't know how much I miss you, I've been in you room crying.  
Tori: Woah wait a minute, did you said that you were in my room ?  
Logan: Yes  
Tori: Well I don't care, please tell dad to hurry with the money I want to get out of here.  
Logan: Have they been mean to you or Harper ?  
Tori: No, but I want to get out of here, Logan  
Logan: Don't worry babe, your father is already taking care of the money. We will rescue both of you even if is really that dangerous, and we will be together FOREVER. I love you  
Tori: I love you too ( about to cry ), but I'm scared  
Logan: Don't be scared, you will be with me in a few days or even maybe hours. Just think about us and about our future together.. soon.. And don't forget that I love you  
Tori: I think that they are going to take the phone away any second, bye I love you , see you ... soon... I LOVE YOU  
Logan: I love you too. Like I said don't worry about anything, and think about us.

Thank god that she and Harper are okay. I am surprised that the kidnappers let her call me. I am just glad I got to talk to my beautiful girlfriend, I love her. I hope we can rescue them soon, so we can be over with this nightmare.

**Franco's POV**

I got home and Logan told me that the kidnappers let him talk to Tori. Tori told him that she and Harper were okay, so that made me happy.

Franco: I got the money  
Logan: Good, we just have to wait right ?  
Franco: Yes, we have to wait till they call again. Don't worry everything is going to be fine  
Logan: You know what Tori said ? She told me that she was really scared and that she wanted to get out of there. She told me to tell you to hurry with the money, I think she was about to cry. I don't like seeing or listening to her cry, because I worry, and I think that makes her even more scared.  
Franco: We are going to get them back, I promise. We should get some sleep, tomorrow is going to e a really long day.

**Hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope you guys keep reading this story. I don't own anything !**


	11. Rescue and Something Else !

**Sorry for not uploading guy I've been busy.**

Today was the day, today was the rescue and everyone was nervous. The kidnappers had called and harper was creaming and crying for help. The girls tried to escape but the kidnappers catched them. They got really mad that they were about to hit Tori, but they didn't. Instead they started shooting everywhere with their guns.

**Tori's POV-**

Tori: OKAY. Can you stop shooting now, we were just trying to escape.  
#2: Did you two idiots really think we weren't going to catch y'all ?  
Harper: We were kind of hoping you wouldn't  
Tori: Who do you think you are ?you cant call us idiots  
#2: I am the person that is going to kill you family if you try to escape again

Maybe trying to escape was a bad idea. I mean we almost got killed, and that would of been awful for my parent to know.

_It was about 5:30 P.M.- Franco and the guys were coming to rescue us- Spencer came to rescue us no one knew_

Tori: Oh my god, Spencer ? what are you doing here ?  
Spencer: I came to rescue both of y'all  
Harper: How did you know we were here ?  
Spencer: Tori's' dad told me where the location was, and of course he doesn't know that I came here  
Tori: Spencer, the kidnappers may come in at anytime, they can see you  
Harper: I say, GET US OUT OF HERE  
Tori: HARPER ! Spencer, they can hurt you  
Spencer: Do you even care ?  
Tori: Yes, I do care and a lot  
Spencer: Don't worry I saw them, they are waiting outside because your father is coming

_When Franco arrived with the guys, the kidnappers had been waiting for 30 minutes. The kidnappers didn't notice the police, who where hiding behind the kidnappers truck. Franco got out of the truck and so did the kidnappers, the police moved really silently and they grabbed the kidnappers. Mean while, Spencer had already untied Harper and tori and they were free. Spencer and Harper hugged, then they let go. While Tori and Spencer were hugging, Logan and Franco enter to the room were tori and Harper were. When Tori saw Logan she quickly and immediately let go of Spencer. She stood there for a while then she went to hug her dad and her boyfriend._

Franco: Are you two okay ?  
Harper: Yes we are okay  
Tori: ( Walking towards logan and hugs him ) Hey  
Logan: Hey I missed you  
Tori: Missed you too.  
Logan: ( Grabs her from her face ) I love you

Tori just smiled, and Logan was confused because she always say ' I love you too '.

Tori: Thanks a lot Spencer  
Harper: Yeah thanks for coming  
Spence: It was nothing  
( Logan rolls his eyes )  
Spencer: Well I have to go, but I am glad I could help  
Franco: Thanks again kiddo.  
Tori and Harper: Bye  
Harper: Can we get out of here ?  
Tori: Yeah c'mon I want to go home  
Franco: Lets go girls, and next time please have a boy take you to places, I already hired body guards.  
Tori: Yeah I think that we wont be getting out of the house for a _while_  
Harper: Yeah there is no way I am coming out till some days pass by

_Two Days Later -_

_Logan goes to visit Tori -_

Tori: Hey !  
Logan: Hey, um.. we need to talk  
Tori: About ?  
Logan: About what I saw when your dad went to rescue you and Harper  
Tori: Oh god ! I was afraid that you were going to ask about that  
Logan: Well I need to know what happened ?  
Tori: What happened is that Spencer went to were I was, he risk his life to save me and harper and then harper and I hug him ! That's what happened .  
Logan: Okay did anything attract you to him ? any feelings ?  
Tori: NO  
Logan: Are you sure?  
Tori: Yes  
Logan: I think we need a break ( sad voice )  
Tori: wha- fine, you want us to take a break ? Then will take a break !  
Logan: You have to decide someday  
Tori: I know

_Logan leaves_

**Tori's POV-**

I cant believe this is happening again ! First it was Spencer now Logan !

Teddy: What happened ? I saw Logan walking out and he didn't even say 'hi'  
Tori: he said that we needed a break  
Teddy: what ? why ?  
Tori: because the day they went to rescue Harper and I, he saw me hugging Spencer  
Teddy: Spencer ?  
Tori: Yeah he went before my dad and he guys  
Teddy: Oh

_Practice Room_

We were in the practice room, and obviously basically everyone started to come in ( BTR, Victorious, Tori's friends ). They always come in and I don't know why it makes me uncomfortable. Anyways my band Gravity 5 gathered around each other any we started singing our song.

Go With Gravity -

Yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Gravity, gravity  
I'm going over, I'm falling free  
Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me  
I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be  
I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity

Feel the wind in my hair, spinning me around, around  
Caught in mid-air, not afraid of nothing now, no  
Take a breath, and take a chance, let it take me away  
I'll never the weight of the world pull me down

I'm going over, I'm falling free  
Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me  
I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be  
I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity

Maybe I should trust, maybe this is fate  
Its okay to fall cause I'm a get back up again I'm going over, I'm falling free  
Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me

I'm going over, I'm falling free  
Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me  
I'll close my eyes (closing my eyes)  
And I'm let it be (oh-oh-oh)  
I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity

After we finished singing I got out of the practice room. I didn't want to see Logan or anyone else it's just uncomfortable and weird when they are staring at you .

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and again I am sorry for not uploading . Yes, the song is from Gravity 5 ( How to rock ). Don't own anything !**

Gravity 5 ; Go With Gravity


	12. Choice and Decision

**Sorry guy for not uploading in a really long time ! Its just that I had my STAAR test and I had to study ( They were really hard by the way ). I am going to make this the last chapter because I have no more ideas, and thanks for reading ! Enjoy !**

Tori's POV

Harper: So have you decided yet ?  
Tori: ( Doesn't hear harper )  
Harper: Umm... Hello ?  
Tori: Sorry Harper what did you asked ?  
Harper: Have you decided yet ?  
Tori: Do you mean between Logan and Spencer ?  
Harper: Yeah  
Tori: Yes, I already decided  
Harper: Oh My Gosh tell me !  
Tori:... ( whispers the name to Harper )  
Harper: Wow ! I thought you were going to choose - Interrupted bye Teddy  
Tori: Hey Teddy was up ?

I really didn't know why Harper was surprised. I mean, she knows I love him and I always will .

Logan's POV

Gosh ! I miss Tori, A LOT. It was the right thing to do anyways, she has to decide, she needs to make a decision between Spencer and ... I.

Kendall: Hey dude, What are you doing ?  
Logan: What does it look like I am doing ?  
Kendall: Calm down ! I was just asking because you are staring at a picture of Tori

5 days later -

_Tori calls James -_

Tori: Hey dude, can you do me a favor ?  
James: Of course what do you need ?  
Tori: I need you to ...  
James: Seriously ?  
Tori: Yeah, just tell him that. Thanks

_James with Logan -_

James: Dude I need you to do me a favor ! Please ?  
Logan: Sure  
James: Okay I need you to go to the beach at night ?  
Logan (confused): Why ?  
James: Well, you know how much I love the beach, and I have a hot date tonight, and I want to feel like I am on the beach. Please ?  
Logan: Okay okay i'll go.  
James: Thanks man!

7:00pm

( Logan goes to the beach, and he is just walking and sees Tori )

Logan: Tori ?  
Tori: Logan  
Logan: What are you - interrupted by Tori who gives him a kiss  
Tori: I love you  
Logan: I love you too  
Tori: I don't know what I was thinking when I couldn't figure out things  
Logan: you were confused But now you're not ... Right ?  
Tori: Nope ! I love you  
( They hug and they kiss lots of time )

Tori: I made this video of us I hope you like it

( Music video start with wouldn't change a thing - and pictures of them )

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out,  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care,  
(Like she doesn't even care)

You,  
me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

You,  
Me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go

We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

Logan: wow that was amazing  
Tori: thanks  
Logan: When did you make this Video ?  
Tori: I actually made it when I was in New Zealand  
Logan: Really ? I thought you will never think about me  
Tori: I thought about you every single day I was over there  
Tori and Logan at the same time: I love you  
( they kiss and keep kissing and now they know that they will be together FOREVER )

**Well guys I don't want to continue this story because honestly I don't like this pairing anymore. I use to love this two as a couple but I lost interest in them. I hope you guys like the last chapter. Again Sorry for waiting soooooooooo longggg and for making this the end.**

**Wouldn't Change a Thing - Demi Lovato ad Joe Jonas**

**Goodnight-By the way I know I use this song in another chapter but it said that it was their favorite song so I decided to put it at the end too.**


	13. Note

**Hey guys this is just a note and I just wanted to say Thank you for those who read the story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I am working on another story with Good Luck Charlie and Big Time Rush hope you check it out !**


End file.
